el futuro
by serena tsukinoo
Summary: por los caprichos de ella descubren un futuro tal vez un verdadero futuro en donde ellos están casados con hijos y tratando de enfrentar el diario vivir sin saber lo que el destino de ellos ya estaba dicho
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes (como ranma y akane, etc) son de rumiko-sensei otros personajes que desconozcan son míos **

El futuro

Capítulo 1

Era una mañana como todas en el dojo tendo y una chica recién levantada de su cama y vistiéndose para saludar a su familia que seguramente han de estar ya desayunando

Qué raro… todo lo que ha pasado entre ranma y yo no cambio nuestra actitud –pensaba la joven de cabello corto- azulados

Y es que ella tiene razón han pasado 5 meses desde aquella fatídica boda pero… aunque esa boda haya fallado los senseis de la casa intentaron casarlos por lo menos tres veces después del mes. Pero ellos se opusieron y a la final los senseis desistieron aunque solo hasta que se llevan bien

Aunque durante ese tiempo pensaron que iban a llevarse mejor no lo hicieron las peleas continuaban y sus insultos seguían siendo los mismos nada en ellos había cambiado por completo.

**….**

**/ Mientras tanto / **

Se veía a un chico de trenza disfrutando de su desayuno, como no disfrutarlo si la pequeña akane lo había dejado inconsciente por tres días

Que se cree esa baka como pudo golpearme de esa manera además me golpea por cosas insignificantes aunque…. –murmuraba ranma hasta que un recuerdo vino a su mente-

**Flash back**

Eran con como las siete y media de la noche y ranma y akane discutían cerca del dojo

Baka! Ya te dije que no! –dijo akane caminando para alejarse de él, entrando al dojo -

Por qué no! Anda ayúdame ayúdame –rogaba ranma persiguiendo a akane tratando de que no dejarla ir para que la ayude-

Claro te ayudare pero NO TE HARE LA TAREA RANMA! ESO NO SE LLAMA AYUDAR ME ENTENDISTE! –dijo la chica de cabellos azulados dejando de caminar -

Pero es un simple ayudita no tienes por qué ponerte así –dijo ranma sonriendo y caminando alrededor de ella para luego quedar frente a ella parando de caminar –anda di que sí … di que sí anda no seas mala

No ranma ya no insistas!

Di que si di que si –seguía insistiendo –

Akane ya se estaba hartando…. Después de unos momentos se veía a una akane totalmente tranquila con un mazo en sus manos que no sabemos de dónde lo habrá sacado, y pocos centímetros más allá de donde estaba ella se encontraba a un ranma totalmente inconsciente, akane al ver que no reaccionaba se acercó a él con un poco de preocupación

Ranma… ranma ranma reacciona! –akane se acercó a él, se arrodillo y empezó a moverlo para que reaccionaba pero como no reacciono dejo de moverlo, se levantó salió del dojo y fue a buscar ayuda-

**Fin del flash back **

Pero ya me las pagaras baka –pensó ranma-

Hola buenos días familia –saludo la chica de cabellos cortos-azulados con una sonrisa-

Buenos días –respondieron todos al mismo tiempo-

Akane ven ya te tengo servido el desayuno –dijo kasumi con una tierna sonrisa-

Si –camino hasta llegar hasta su asiento, se sentó y cogió su comida-

Por cierto ya que estamos todos reunidos hoy en la noche habrá una feria que tal si vamos todos? –Dijo soun con su plato de arroz-

Me parece una buena idea tendo que dicen ustedes? –hablo genma –

Claro que si iremos verdad ranma? –dijo akane mirándolo como si aún estuviese enojada con el-

ee.. Si c-claro jejejeje –dijo algo asustado por como lo miraba-

**….**

Pasaron horas y la pareja de prometidos seguían peleando mientras los senseis de la casa se entretenían como siempre en una partida de shogi, nabiki veía televisión para lograr entretenerse y estar tranquila pero no lo logro por los gritos de ranma y akane así que prefirió irse a su cuarto, kasumi estaba leyendo un libro que el doctor tofu le había prestado hace unas semanas atrás, nodoka estaba en el patio de la familia tomando un poco de aire, el maestro happosai se había ido de viaje hace dos días y aun no regresaba todo estaba tranquilo por así decirlo ya que ni las prometidas de ranma ni los pretendientes de akane habían desaparecido hace dos semanas nadie sabe por qué , no dejaron rastro ni tampoco dejaron una nota o algo **…. …**

Eran las 8 de la noche aproximadamente y ya toda la familia tendo y saotome estaban listos para irse a aquella feria akane llevaba puesta un vestido de color rosa con flores amarillas y un pequeño lazo en su cintura del mismo color que las flores y unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido.

Kasumi llevaba un pantalón de color celeste y una blusa de color crema con unos zapatos de color cafés, nabiki llevaba unos pantalones color gris y una blusa color anaranjado con unos zapatos blancos, soun, genma y ranma llevaban la misma ropa que traían puesto desde la mañana mientras nodoka se había puesto su tradicional quimono

Todos listos –dijo soun –

Si! –Dijeron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo-

**…**

Después de unos minutos llegaron a aquella feria empezaron a recorrerla para ver que encontraban hasta que alguien…

Venga venga pase por aquí si quiere descubrir que le deparara el futuro venga que no se va a arrepentir –anuncia una señora de unos 40 años que utilizaba un quimono negro con puntos blancos -

-toda la familia tendo y saotome se detienen- Ah!? Suena interesante que dices papa vamos –dice la chica de cabellos cortos-azulados- vamos di que si

Ay akane no vas a creer en eso –dijo el chico de la trenza- no querrás que.. aa! Eso duele baka! –dijo el chico ya que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de su prometida –

Bueno ya no peleen si vamos a ver qué tal es eso de ver el futuro –dijo genma y todos asintieron y se fueron a donde estaba aquella señora-

Vengan pasen por aquí les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir –dijo la señora indicándole que sigan y pasen adelante. Ellos avanzaron y empezaron a sentir una aura medio extraña, la señora los siguió- bueno esta es mi casa y por aquí –les indico- aquí es el lugar donde poder ver su futuro. Y bueno quienes son las personas que verán su futuro

Ellos dos –dijeron todos menos akane y ranma –

Ah!? –Dijeron al mismo tiempo – como que nosotros?

Si ves lo que provocas akane? –dijo el chico de la trenza –

Yo pero si…

Ya niños tranquilos y vengan por aquí –dijo aquella señora llevándose a los dos jóvenes prometidos y entrando a una habitación –aquí acuéstense y yo hago lo demás –

Los dos jóvenes prometidos hicieron lo que les habían indicado y la señora estaba preparando un líquido color rosado. Cuando termino el líquido les dijo que lo bebieran akane y ranma lo pensaron dos veces hasta que decidieron que beberlo los familiares que de ranma y akane entraron para ver lo que pasaba, fueron sorprendidos al ver a una akane y a una ranma bebiendo un líquido el cual a lo que terminaron de beberlo cayeron en un profundo sueño

Pero que les paso? –Dijo nabiki-

Tranquila niña ellos están bien pueden quedarse hasta que despierten ellos o pueden irse a sus casas yo no me moveré de aquí –dijo la señora –

Vendremos a verlos diariamente para ver cómo están pero ya vámonos! –dijo nabiki todos asintieron la familia tendo y saotome se fueron con el plan de que mañana vendrían y los siguientes hasta que ellos despierten –

**…..**

Mientras tanto en el futuro

Estas bien amor? –dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años de cabello largo a una altura aproximadamente hasta la mitad de la espalda ella vestía un vestido de color blanco con flores rosa y zapatos de color blanco .se acercaba donde su esposo- que ocurre?

-un hombre de la misma edad vestido con una camisa blanco y pantalones de color azul con zapatos negros se sorprende al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer- s-si estoy bien amor –se acerca a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella- pero estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?

Si descuida ya no quiero seguir preocupando a nuestra familia –dijo aquella mujer –

Y los niños?

No te preocupes ellos estarán bien cuidados ya sabes con quien –dijo ella con una bella sonrisa-

Te amo –dijo aquel hombre dándole un suave beso en sus labios-

**…**

**NOTA DE AUTOR**: hola! Jeje como han estado gente hermosa de fanfiction? Pues esta es mi segunda historia espero que les aya gustado el primer capítulo u_u ay me dicen que tal esta (con sinceridad por favor) jeje bueno n_n/

Pues este fanfic lo publicare cada lunes para ver que está mal (ya que voy adelantada con los capítulos) y agregar cosas jeje pero en fin

Les deseo una buena semana y… nos vemos el lunes! :D

PD: si ven algunas faltas ortográficas mil disculpas u_u enserio

Saludos n_n


	2. Chapter 2: dia 1

**Los personajes (como ranma y akane, etc) son de rumiko-sensei otros personajes que desconozcan son míos **

El futuro

Capítulo 2 : día 1

Eran más o menos las 9 y media de la mañana y kasumi la hermana mayor de la pequeña akane ya se encontraba en aquella casa en donde estaban la pareja de prometidos. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido purpura que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con unos zapatos color blancos y su particular peinado

Ellos… estarán bien cierto? **- **dijo kasumi mirándolos** - **

Si tranquila jovencita ellos están bien lo que hacen es soñar lo que va a pasar en su futuro ** –** dijo aquella mujer que llevaba puesto el mismo quimono que traía ayer** -**

De. Acuerdo –se acercó a donde están los prometidos- ranma, akane espero que estén soñando con un buen futuro estoy ansiosa por saber qué fue lo que vieron - dijo y se alejó de ellos y se fue a sentar a un sillón que se encontraba cerca de donde ellos estaban-

….

Mientras en el futuro….

Era una linda mañana y una pareja de esposos dormían plácidamente en su cama hasta que….

Mami papi! Despierten! –anuncio una niña de 5 años con los ojos azules y cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros parecida a ranma vestida con una piyama de color rosa de dos piezas y un niño de 5 años de edad de ojos color chocolate y el cabello negro vestido con una pijama color azul de dos piezas que estaban en la cama intentando despertar a las personas que dormían -

Ahmm…! –dijo aquella mujer que abría los ojos con algo de malestar – que sucede shin? Que ocurre kana?

Ammm! Shin! Kana! –dijo aquel hombre que despertaba con algo de modestia- que te he dicho de despertarnos temprano? –dijo y se volvió a dormir-

Nada de temprano cariño ya levantate que es tarde –dijo aquella mujer el reloj por un momento para luego ver a su esposo pero como no despertaba dijo- sabes lo que pasara si te hecho agua fría verdad despierta ya ranma que ya es tarde!

Ya akane ya tranquila que hay mucho tiempo –dijo aquel chico de trenza abriendo sus ojos y bostezando- tranquila mi vida estamos a tiempo –dijo con una voz totalmente tranquila y con una mirada muy tierna- además…. no puedo terminar la frase que le faltaba ya que fue golpeado con un pequeño mazo- eso duele!

Bobo ya estas despierto? -dijo un chico de pañoleta de color amarillo con unos puntos negros vestido de una camisa amarilla y un pantalón azulejo con unos zapatos color negro- vaya veo que…. AA.! Baka! Que te pasa? –dice enojado ya que recibió un golpe en la cabeza, golpe dado por el señor saotome lo que le causo que segundo después le salga un pequeño chichón-

Ryoga! Amigo mío! Amigo del alma –dice abalanzándose a él y estirarle los cachetes- tu no cambias nada verdad!? Eres el mismo chico que conocí hace muchos años además… -dice acercándose a su oído y le susurra- si sigues como mi despertador electrónico te juro que le diré a akane, a shin y a kana quien es el lindo cerdito negro que cada fin de semana los visita –le advierte para luego separarse de él, levantarse y quedarlo viendo con aires de victoria-

Ubbbrrr! Tu ganas tonto pero el golpe no era necesario bobo! –Grito ryoga buscando pelea-

Bueno mis niños vamos vayan a lavarse los dientes y a cambiarse de ropa –dijo akane levantándose de su cama- yo solucionare esto –dice y los niños asienten con la cabeza y se van - a ver ryoga, ranma!? Dejen de pelear parece que sus peleas no cambian no logran portarse bien ni nada –habla con seriedad pero como ranma y ryoga no la escuchaban se enojó cogió el pequeño maso que estaba tirado y los golpeo en la cabeza aunque con poca fuerza pero fue suficiente para que en unos segundos salga un chichón en la cabeza de ellos de un tamaño muy considerable-

Oye! Akane para que nos golpeas que te hicimos? –dijo ranma enojado-

Si akane por que nos golpeas? –dice la persona de pañoleta mirándola fijamente-

COMO que!? He estado hablando durante varios minutos para que a la final no me escucharan ni una palabra! Saben que mejor sigan en lo suyo yo ya me canse de ustedes dos agradezcan que los niños no los siguió viendo porque de lo contrario no sé lo que hubiese pasado –dijo la chica de cabellos azulados totalmente enojada y con ese carácter se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación para preparar el desayuno-

…

25 minutos después….

La joven de cabellos azulados ya tenía listo el desayuno de toda la familia (incluido ryoga) y bueno durante todos estos años que han pasado la comida de la chica paso de peor a pasable ya que tuvo mucha practica ya que cuando se mudaron a la cual sería su casa ella intento cocinar pero en vez de mejorar empeoro más ella ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ella había intentado preparar bien por lo menos un plato pero a la final desde el año pasado ella empezó a mejorar su comida y ahora es comestible ni tan bueno ni tan malo pero por lo menos se podía comer. El desayuno que había preparado es de arroz pescado dorado y ensalada roja. Después de unos minutos ella sirvió todo y lo coloco en la mesa de la familia para después llamarlos para que bajen a desayunar, luego de 3 minutos después toda la familia bajo para dirigirse al comedor, sentarse, coger los palillos y empezar a comer. Pasan varios minutos y todo estaba silencioso no había ni una conversación hasta que…

Mama, papa se van a ir hoy? –Pregunta kana sentada en la mesa con un vestido blanco con el cabello suelto y zapatos como crema mirando su tazón de arroz-

-la pareja de esposos dejan de comer y se miran mutuamente para luego de varios segundos voltear a ver a su hija para que uno de ellos le diga..- si pero volveremos hija sabes que nunca te dejaremos a ti ni a tu hermano solo será por unos cuantos días pero si las cosas se complican llamaremos a ryoga para que vengan al lugar donde vamos a ir tu padre y yo -decía la joven de cabellos azulados que traía pues un vestido que le llegaba hasta la rodilla de color verde con unos zapatos de color verdes también-

Pero por qué dices "complicar las cosas"? acaso es peligroso por allá. Papa porque mi mama dice eso –dice el pequeño niño con un bocado de arroz en su boca vestido de una camisa celeste y un pantalón negro y zapatos negros-

Primeramente shin no hables con la boca llena - regaña el joven de trenza-

Lo siento padre

yo les explico pequeños –dice el chico de pañoleta- cuando su padre era más joven él y su madre eran muy populares y tenían varios pretendientes, cuando ellos se fueron nadie de los pretendientes de sus padres aparecieron pero… -hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar- pero hace unas semanas nos enteramos que los pretendientes de su madre y su padre han aparecido de nuevo y que se las pasan preguntando donde están ellos por eso…. –termina el chico de pañoleta con los ojos cerrados y los bazos cruzados aun sentado en su asiento-

ryoga-kun tiene razón pero… AUN SIGO SIENDO JOVEN! Además…- dice el joven de la trenza levantándose de su asiento y a gran velocidad dirigiéndose a donde está el joven ryoga a golpearlo- si hablas de viejos no soy el UNICO! –Dijo golpeándolo tres veces en la cabeza-

ya chicos vasta! –grita akane levantándose de su asiento a la misma vez dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa con sus manos- chicosss! –volvió a decir la chica de largos cabellos azulados para luego relajarse y ver con ternura a los niños que estaban ahí entonces ella quito sus manos de la mesa y se agacho para quedar a la misma altura que los pequeños entonces les dijo..- shin, kana prométanme que cuidaran de ryoga-kun y que se cuidaran mutuamente el bobo de su padre y yo nos iremos por una semana y lo único que queremos es que nos les pase nada malo

Te lo prometemos mama pero.. Porque ustedes nunca nos enseñaron artes marciales queremos ser como ustedes –dice kana mirando a su mama algo triste-

Fue por su bien kana el tío ryoga una vez que nos vayamos él les enseñara un poco de los que deben conocer –sonríe y se levanta mirando a el chico de la trenza y al joven de pañoleta aun peleando- uff ellos nunca cambiaran –da un largo suspiro-

Mama… -dice el pequeño shin cogiendo un poco de la tela del vestido de su madre-

-la joven de cabellos azulados desvía la mirada de los chicos para dirigirse a ver a su pequeño hijo- que pasa shin?

Amas a mi papa? –Suelta de repente el pequeño niño- es que… algunas veces tú le dices idiota o bobo y yo…. –no pudo terminar la frase ya que akane volvió a quedar a la misma altura que el pequeño y lo abrazo fuertemente –

Mi vida …. Claro que lo amo lo amo mucho no lo dudes pequeño –deja de abrazar a su hijo con una sonrisa para luego recoger los platos y llevarlos a lavar mientras los dos jóvenes aún seguían peleando mientras los niños se veían a cada rato y reían por el comportamiento de los jóvenes-

…

10 minutos después….

Habían pasado 10 minutos la joven de cabellos azulados ya había lavado los platos y había salido de la cocina para ver como seguían las cosas pero a ver a los jóvenes seguir peleando y a los niños reírse ella no pudo evitar las ganas de reír también. Rio un poco fuerte que causo que tanto los niños como los jóvenes que estaban peleando se detuvieran y pues estaban tan impresionados en verla reír así que todos menos akane se quedaron mirando y después de unos minutos empezaron a reír ya que la risa de la cabellos azulados era demasiado pegajosa. Después de unos minutos todos pararon y sonrieron

Akane nos vamos? –dijo el chico de la trenza mirándola fijamente-

Si vamos por nuestras cosas –dijo akane mirando a todos los presentes-

….

En el presente…

Eran las dos de la tarde y la dulce kasumi aun los estaba cuidando sentada en una silla que encontró pero luego se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba la bella pareja de prometidos ya que ella había notado que estaban sonriendo

Akane ranma… parecen ser muy felices ahí –dijo la dulce kasumi sonriendo- parece que en un futuro se llevan mucho mejor espero que eso cambie aquí en este presente –hace una pequeña pausa para luego continuar- me tengo que ir chicos mañana vendrá nabiki los estará cuidando aunque. Espero que no saque provecho la situación –sonríe, se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando ya está en la puerta la abre y antes de salir dice - señora me voy mañana viene mi otra hermana a cuidarlos que tenga una bella tarde a! se me olvidaba le deje un plato de comida para usted! Hasta luego -y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta-

Gracias jovencita –dice la señora saliendo del lugar donde estaba- que amable señorita

…

De vuelta en el futuro

Toda la familia saotome incluido el joven ryoga estaba en la entrada de la casa despidiéndose de la pareja de esposo ya que se iban de viaje

Kana pórtate bien –dijo ranma vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa color blanco y con zapatos negros y en su mano llevaba una mochila que traía de su equipaje-

Lo hare padre te lo juro –sonreía la niña –

Y tu shin no molestes tanto a tu hermana de acuerdo? –dijo akane vistiendo un pantalos purpura y una blusa de tirantes color blanco con unos zapatos color crema e igual que ranma en su mano cargando su equipaje-

De acuerdo mama –dijo el pequeño también sonriendo-

Y tu ryoga! Cuida bien a los niños y por cualquier cosa te llamaremos de acuerdo? –dijo ranma mirando seriamente a su amigo de infancia-

Si ya lo se ranma –decía el chico de pañoleta amarilla –

Por cierto ryoga-kun – dijo la chica de cabellos azulados dejando su equipaje y acercándose al muchacho de pañoleta amarillo, se acerca a él y susurra para que ranma no la escuche- ryoga ayúdame con algo –dice la chica de cabellos azulados y el asiente – por favor cuida a kana y a shin y que por favor los ayuden empezando a entrenar solo con lo básico te lo suplico es que…. Es que ranma no quieren entrenarlos hasta que cumplan los 7 años me ayudas con eso?

Si de acuerdo akane te ayudare –dice el ryoga sonriendo-

Muchas gracias ryoga! –akane lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla, luego se separa de él, coge su equipaje para luego ir con ranma bueno hasta luego –dice la peli azul sonriendo mientras se veía un ranma completamente molesto por la escena anteriormente-

Akane que tanto hablabas con ryoga? –dijo ranma completamente enojado-

Nada amor nada –le sonríe y le coge la mano – nos vamos estoy ansiosa por saber cómo han estado nuestros padres y nuestra familia

Si cl-claro –dice ranma tímidamente mirando por última vez a su familia- hasta luego ya saben kana, shin pórtense bien y ryoga te vemos luego -se despide ranma dando media vuelta junto con su amada y empiezan a caminar para conseguir un taxi-

Ranma

Que pasa akane? –dice el joven de trenza –

Sigues enojado? –dice sonriendo-

Ah? Cla-claro que no –dice ranma con un leve sonrojo – porque debería estarlo-

Por nada amor, por nada –dice akane caminando aun sonriendo -

...

**Nota de autora**

Pes hola :D como han estado? Pues T_T en este cap mm pues que les parecio?

Y bueno a contestar reviews!

**PFernando** hola n_n/ como has estado? Espero que bien mm pues… intente hacer lo que me dijiste en el mensaje pero no se como se hace un guion grande T_T jejejee

Pues… que bueno que te aya gustado el primer capítulo n_n/ emmm

Jeje pues las preguntas que me hiciste estarán en los siguientes capitulo: D

Y si tienes razón fueron confiados en especial akane. Y lo de nabiki si concuerdo contigo estaba algo desesperada por irse. Como veras en este capítulo ya empiezan a visitar a los jóvenes prometidos. Por otra parte en el futuro la pareja de esposos volverán a ver a su familia (como se había anunciado en el cap anterior

Jejeje espero que te aya gustado este capítulo también n_n/

Saludos n_n/

**Nancyricoleon** hola: D que bueno que te haya gustado jejeje espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado: D y como lo dije en el capítulo 1 actualizarle cada lunes

Saludos n_n/

Y también gracias a las personas que agregaron esta historia a favoritos (** DarthMC y** **alnose102**) n_n/ enserio gracias espero no desilusionarlos

pD: espero no tener palabras mal escritas igual lei y volvi a leer para ver si no tenia faltas o palabras mal escritas pero cualquiera puede dejar pasar por alto una falta jeje bueno en mi caso n_n/

Espero que tengan un buen inicio de semana

Saludos n_n/


	3. Chapter 3: dia 2

**Los personajes (como ranma y akane, etc) son de rumiko-sensei otros personajes que desconozcan son míos **

El futuro

Capítulo 3: día 2

En el presente

Era un día nuevo y la que estaba a cargo de cuidarlos era la mediana de las hermanas tendo nabiki tendo ella llego a el lugar donde estaban ranma y akane como a las ocho de la mañana por que el señor shoun, genma y la señora nodoka la obligaron a ir. Ella llevaba puesta una camisa de cuello redondo color verde y un short color blanco con unos zapatos color café. Había pasado como media hora de la llegada del cabello castaño

Hay cuñadito —suspira—si le hubieses dicho tus sentimientos antes tal vez akane no hubiese insistido en ir aquí y tampoco estuviéramos cuidando de ustedes además…. —no pudo terminar por que los miro fijamente y veían que estaban sonriendo— vaya.. Han de estar teniendo un buen sueño o buen futuro espero que sea así —decía con una media sonrisa la castaña— (esperen un momento ellos están profundamente dormidos eh? Mmm creo que esto será divertido) —pensaba la castaña sacando su cámara pero luego desistió ya que lo pensó por un momento y en la advertencia que le hizo su tía —

Flash back

Eran las siete de la mañana y ella se había levantado para tomar un poco de agua pero se le olvido hacer eso cuando vio a su tía caminando hacia ella

Hola nabiki que haces? —Pregunta la señora nodoka con algo de curiosidad—

Nada tía yo solo….

Nabiki hoy tienes que cuidar a ranma y akane verdad? —interrumpe nodoka—

Si así es tía por que la curiosidad —dijo la castaña con un tono serio—

Nada es que solo quería decirte que… —hace una buena pausa para luego continuar—solo te quería decir que si se te ocurre hacer otra cosa que no sea cuidarlos te advierto que tendrás una bella relación con ella—advirtió nodoka señalando a su espada—

s-si tía se lo juro solo los iré a cuidar jejejeje —empieza a reír con algo de nerviosismo—

Fin flash back

Y bueno se lo prometí a la tía así que no hace nada uffff —dice con desanimo la mediana de las hermanas tendo— que aburrido será este día — dijo la chica aun mirando a la pareja de prometidos—

Que estás haciendo muchacha — dijo la señora caminando hacia ella. La señora lleva puesto un quimono de color azul y en su cintura llevaba un listón de color amarillo —

Hola señora — nabiki la queda mirando y recuerda una pregunta que tenía que hacerle —cierto señora ahora que me acuerdo y que me doy cuenta tanto ranma como akane no se han alimentado ni nada pero se los ve como si nada

Aaa…. Si es por el líquido que les hice beber — dijo con una media sonrisa — ese líquido permite que no se deshidraten fácilmente y por la alimentación sé que en menos de una semana despertaran tenlo por seguro muchacha mientras tanto el líquido será de ayuda mientras siguen aquí

Nabiki desvía su mirada de nuevo hacia donde estaba su hermana menor y a su futuro cuñado pensando un momento

Hubo un silencio bastante considerable hasta que la señora hablo — bueno niña te quedas aquí —y sin más que decir empezó a caminar en dirección a un pasillo oscuro

…

En el futuro

La pareja de esposos ya habían tomado un taxi después, llegaron a la estación de trenes para coger el tren que los llevaría a nerima

Habían pasado varios minutos ellos ya estaban en un tren .Durante ese trayecto nadie había hablado hasta que uno de los dos se animó a hablar…

Akane —dijo el joven de la trenza mirándola fijamente—

Sí que pasa ranma?—dijo la chica de cabellos azulados mirándolo—

Es que bueno.. Yo quería preguntarte…. Que les diremos a nuestros padres cuando regresemos no les podemos decir "akane y yo nos casamos en Tokio y tenemos dos hermosos hijos una niña y un niño" eso no le diremos

Si lo sé pero hay que estar tranquilos y ser como la pareja que éramos antes bueno si a lo que éramos se podría decir "pareja" —dice akane imaginándose algo parecido a lo que dijo ranma—además si decimos lo que dijiste no sé qué pasaría mm pero bueno cambiemos de tema!

Si será lo mejor por unos instantes pero de qué quieres hablar? —dijo ranma aun mirándola sorprendido por lo que dijo—

Bue-bueno yo quería decirte algo que me dijo shin cuando ryoga y tu discutían —dijo desviando la mirada y empezándose a sonrojar—

—el chico de la trenza también se empieza a sonrojar —que-que te dijo shin?

Bueno es que…. Como él nos ve pelear en las veces que hemos peleado —hace una pequeña pausa mientras el asiente aun mirándola— hoy me pregunto que si en realidad…. Yo… -vuelve hacer una pequeña pausa y luego responde— yo…yo…. Te amo

Nadie siguió hablando por un momento akane desvió la mirada a otro lado para que no se dé cuenta de lo sonrojada de que estaba ella mientras ranma estaba totalmente desconcertado que también desvió la mirada nunca pensé que su hijo le diría eso a ella, el respiro hondo y de nuevo la miro pero esta vez con ternura, se acercó a ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas que akane se sorprendió por lo que él estaba haciendo pero después ella correspondió al abrazo hasta que se separaron entonces ranma hablo

Jajajajaja no te pongas así amor es normal que nos pregunten eso ya que discutimos en varias ocasiones y los niños nos han visto —dijo mirándola con ternura—

Lo se…..pero creo que aún no termino de creer que en realidad estemos casados y tengamos a nuestros hijos yo….pensé que te casarías con shampoo o con ukyo ya que ellas son mejores que yo … además…. —dijo con la mirada agachada pero ella no termino su frase ya que el joven de la trenza se acercó a ella y la beso con ternura— ranma….. —penso disfrutando del beso—

Akane….. —pensó el joven de la trenza separando sus labios de los labios de akane y dijo — no digas eso además tú me gustabas más! Bueno me gustabas y me sigues gustando —el joven de la trenza empieza a sonrojarse con cada palabra que dice— además tienes que creer que estamos casados y que nuestros hijos sean fruto de nuestro amor —sonríe—

Akane se quedó completamente sorprendida por lo que dijo su esposo —ranma….- susurro la joven de cabellos largos azulados con lágrimas en los ojos — te amo —lo abraza aun con las lágrimas en sus ojos — te amo mucho

Yo también te amo mucho mi vida —dijo correspondiendo al abrazo — te amo demasiado….

Mientras tanto con ryoga….

El joven de pañoleta amarilla se encontraba en el dojo de la casa junto con kana y shin

Ryoga estaba con su gi de entrenamiento igual que shin y kana . ryoga se encontraba un poco alejado de los niños ya que intentaría enseñarles lo básico a su manera

Bueno niños a ver golpéenme aquí —dijo señalando sus manos—vamos denme con todo lo que tienen

Tanto shin como kana se sorprendieron pero les importo poco porque ellos se prepararon y con todas sus fuerzas se acercaron corriendo a donde estaba el joven de pañoleta y lo golpearon en la manos uno de cada mano, el joven de pañoleta amarilla se dio cuenta de que a los niños que tenía al frente no eran niños normales ya que al golpearlo en las manos sintió como si dos ranmas y dos akanes lo estuviesen golpeado

Rayos son más fuertes de lo que pensé, claro que lo son ryoga tonto si son hijos de ranma y akane obvio que tendrán una fuerza impresionante — pensó el joven de pañoleta amarilla — a ver niños — dijo poniéndose en guardia — hasta donde tengo entendido y los he visto su padre todavía no los entrena verdad? También he visto que su madre les ha enseñado algunas katas, también los he visto practicar esas katas al igual que vi que empiezan a dar golpes ya quieren aprender verdad? — dijo y los niños asintieron sorprendidos — de acuerdo entonces vamos a ver si pueden esquivar mis ataques –dijo sonriendo – ahora…! —Dijo corriendo hacia donde estaban los niños—

…

Mientras tanto en el presente

Nabiki se estaba aburriendo de verlos sonreír. Después de unos minutos decidió irse pero… se dio cuenta de que la señora que estaba en la casa no había aparecido así que ella empezó a buscarla para decirle que ya se iba pero pasaban los minutos y no la encontraba así que ella dejo de buscarla y camino hacia la puerta sin antes sentir que un fuerte frió la abrazaba así que sin más salió algo asustada de ese lugar…

…

**Nota de autora**

Hola! :D con están? Yo he estado bien u_u bueno digamos que bien! y aquí esta el capitulo que se suponía ayer tenia que estar publicado jejeje u-u perdón ahora si el cap 3 :3

Y bueno ya se acerca navidad n_n/ navidad navidad dulce navidad nanannananananananana! No se me la canción jejejee :p

Como pasan los años no lo creen?

Bueno que tal les pareció este capítulo?

Como que esta algo corto este capítulo lo se lo se…. No tengo imaginación en este momento lo que tengo ahora es mi cabeza llena de números y palabras x_X

Ya ya basta de palabras a contestar reviewsssss! :D

**AYELEN16**: como estas amiga! Jajajaa si pudiste dormir? Jajaja que bueno que ta aya gustado :D espero que esta capitulo también sea de tu agrado jejeejee tu fanfic también esta super me encanta :D

Saludos n_n

**PFernando:** hola si as es se están turnando por si despierten o algo le pase a ranma o akane y si concuerdo contigo pero… lo que la señora que les dio de beber aquel liquido bueno lo sabrás cuando hayas leído el capítulo jejje ñ_ñ

Y si el par de ranma y ryoga nunca van a cambiar uff jeje bueno

Pues lo que les paso a ranma y akane el por qué se fueron a otro lugar lo veras en los siguientes capítulos

Saludos n_n/

**LaylaMutuoTaisho:** hola :D pues respondiendo a tu pregunta ranma y akane están dormidos ( y empiezan a ver el futuro en sus sueños) pues espero que este capítulo te haya gustado n_n/

Y bueno con esto me despido sin antes agradecer a las personas que pusieron esta historia en favoritos (**AYELEN16, rya16 y ennovi12** ) espero no defraudarlos y un saludo enorme n_n

También les quería comentar de que se acuerdan que les dije que carezco de imaginación mmm y que también tengo en mi cabeza números y palabras bueno es porque en este mes el cole me está robando tiempo ya que se acercan mis aportes (prueba antes del examen) jejeje y empiezo con…. Con no me acuerdo creo que física o matemáticas TnT y tengo que estudiar, espero poder publicar el próximo lunes u_u

PERDONENME! :'( JEJE por el cap equivocado de ayer n_nU y bueno...

Hasta entonces : D

Saludos n_n/


	4. Chapter 4: dia 3 parte 1

**Los personajes (como ranma y akane, etc) son de rumiko-sensei otros personajes que desconozcan son míos **

**El futuro**

**Capítulo 4 : día 3**** parte 1**

**En el presente**

Era una nueva mañana en nerima todo estaba totalmente tranquilo y en donde se encontraba la pareja de prometidos aún se encontraban dormidos en aquella casa, aquella señora que los cuidaba estaba sentada en un sillón que encontró y se quedó viendo a la pareja de prometidos para luego dar una media sonrisa, levantarse de ahí y empezar a caminar mientras susurro..

Perfecto…—dijo la señora caminando directo hacia una habitación oscura —

**/en el futuro/**

Desde hace una hora que el tren había llegado a su destino, ranma y akane ya se habían bajado y enseguida tomaron el bus en el que los lleve hasta su destino. Cuando subieron estaban totalmente tranquilos por fuera pero por dentro estaban totalmente ansiosos por volver a ver a sus padres pero a la vez preocupados por lo que van a decirles de todo lo que ha pasado mientras ellos Vivian juntos. Después de varios minutos la pareja de esposos ya tenían que bajarse así que eso hicieron y empezaron a caminar a la casa tendo (ya que el bus los había dejado cerca de ahí) a lo que caminaban se encontraron con un muchacho que ellos conocían perfectamente, en ese momento se quedaron quietos sin decir nada al igual que la persona que los había visto entonces….

a-a-akane —dijo en un susurro un chico de cabello corto café vestido con una blusa azul y pantalones blancos junto con zapatos negros y detrás de su espalda —

akane y ranma dejaron de caminar algo asustados por aquella voz y…— k-k-ku-kuno — dijeron ambos y temerosos voltearon para ver si era él. Efectivamente era el—

Si eres tú! MI AMADA AKANE! — dijo kuno salando en dirección a donde estaba akane para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo, pero, una voz familiar lo detuvo — ah!? Mousse?

—Apareció mousse arriba del tejado de una casa cercana de donde estaba kuno y los demás — SI SOY YO! POR QUE MOLESTAS A AKANE Y RANMA ¡ NO VES QUE… espera ranma? Akane? — dijo dando un gran salto para llegar donde ellos— en verdad son ustedes que hacen…—dijo a medio terminar su frase ya que kuno lo había atacado— oye! Que te pasa!?

Como que que me pasa estas tan cerca de mi adorada akane aléjate de ella — dijo kuno volviendo a atacar a mousse, pero el lo esquivo—

Tranquilízate quieres! — dijo mousse esta vez atacándolo para que se distraiga— váyanse fue un gusto volverlo a ver. Y contigo saotome luego hablamos y me cuentas lo que ha pasado durante todo este tiempo— dijo volviendo a atacar a kuno mientras ranma y akane ya se habían ido—

Mientras tanto ranma y akane estaban corriendo para llegar rápido a casa tendo. Cuando llegaron miraron un par de minutos el exterior de la casa no había cambiado nada desde que ellos dos escaparon. luego se armaron de valor llegar hasta la puerta y dieron suaves golpes pero nadie apareció, así que tocaron más fuertes hasta que escucharon una voz diciendo "un momento por favor" era la voz de kasumi la que avisaba, ellos ya desde afuera estaban temblando por dentro. Cuando la puerta se abrió entonces….

Akane? Ranma? — Dijo una sorprendida kasumi— que alegriaaa! Padre! Tío! Tía! Nabiki! Vengan! — Llamo kasumi y enseguida vinieron todos los que había llamado—

Hola — decía una temerosa pero alegre akane viendo a su familia no había cambiado nada kasumi llevaba su tradicional ropa al igual que su padre, tío e tía nabiki llevaba un short blanco y una blusa naranja — como han estado?

Hija miaaaaaaaaaaaaa — dijo shoun rápido corriendo a abrazar a akane y llorando a cantaros — en donde te has metido!

Vaya hermanita que alegría verte — dijo nabiki con una sonrisa—

Que alegría volverte a ver akane y ranma! En donde han estado todo este tiempo! — Dijo nodoka alegre mirando a akane y ranma—

Vaya hijo tanto tiempo creo que hasta te extraña — dijo genma sonriendo—

JA! Este más viejo y tu forma de ser apuesto que sigue siendo la misma — dijo ranma dando una sonrisa de medio lado

Que! Como se te ocurre decirme eso hijo malagradecido — dijo algo enojado genma—

Pero bueno pasen — dijo kasumi dejándolos pasar y ellos hicieron lo que les dijo ella—

**/ Adentro de la casa/**

Todos estaban sentados conversando (estaban en donde comen todos los días sentados) de los viejos tiempos antes de que akane y ranma se hayan ido hasta que…

Y bueno cuñadito a donde han estado todo este tiempo que han hecho?— dijo nabiki mirando a la parejita —

Pues… — dijo ranma algo sonrojado—

Hemos estado en….viajes de entrenamiento si eso jeje — dijo akane algo nerviosa —

Eso no les creo!— dijo nabiki—

Ay nabiki no has cambiado nada además…..

Si parece que no ha cambiado nada pero..— Interrumpió ranma — tienes razón en no creernos—

Entonces díganme en donde han estado todo este tiempo— dijo nabiki totalmente decidida—

Ya nabiki deja de hacer esas preguntas — dijo kasumi—

Si además esa pregunta no nos importa — dijo genma — la pregunta es….

Por qué se fueron— concluyo shoun—

—Al escuchar eso ranma y akane se tensaron un poco, lo que provoco que demoraran en responder— nosotros…. Nos fuimos por…—empezó a hablar akane—

**/ Mientras tanto con ryoga/**

Rayos…..esos niños son geniales! —Dijo ryoga acostado en su cama — no hay duda son hijos de ranma y akane

**/ Flash back/ **

Rayos son muy agiles! — dijo ryoga tratando de dar un golpe a shin o a kana —

Ryoga..—susurro shin esquivando los ataques que le daba ryoga y con una media sonrisa— eres algo lento

Es verdad shin pero shh él ya se debe dar cuenta de eso —susurro kana también esquivando los golpes de ryoga y mirando a su hermano—

**/después de media hora/ **

Se encontraban los pequeños y ryoga descansando, para el chico de pañoleta le resultó demasiado difícil darle algún golpe aunque sus intentos fueron en vanos no se rindió y siguió al final aunque no obtuvo buenos resultados….

Vaya….ustedes son veloces! —dijo ryoga sentado en el suelo del dojo respirando con algo de dificultad —

Si así es ryoga—dijo kana también sentada en el suelo— parece que la velocidad la sacamos de mi papa

Claro hermanita—dijo shin—pero creo que tu sacaste el carácter de mama —empezó a reír shin—

Que! Eso no es cierto! —Dijo kana algo molesta y cruzada de brazos—

De ahí las tres personas que se encontraban ahí empezaron a reír, para después levantarse del suelo y..

Bueno shin, kana vayan a bañarse para que después coman algo, deben tener algo de hambre verdad?

Si ryoga— dijeron shin y kana al mismo tiempo—

Hermano una carrera?— dijo kana algo divertida—

Claro, contemos hasta tres de acuerdo?

De acuerdo 1…

2….hasta luego! — Dijo shin y de inmediato salió corriendo como bala hasta el baño—

Oye eso no se vale es trampa!— dijo kana mientras corría para alcanzarlo—

Jajaja! Estos niños… —dijeron ryoga mirando como corrían—

**/ Fin del flash back/**

Ranma, akane espero que estén bien— susurro ryoga—

**/ De vuelta con ranma y akane/**

Vaya, entonces fue por eso…—dijo shoun tomando una taza de té— (ya que kasumi había preparado para todos)

Por qué no nos dijeron? — Dijo genma—

Como que por que! —Dijo ranma— ella luego se iba a enterar de lo que hacíamos y no queríamos involucrar a nadie más.

Es verdad lo que dice ranma … —dijo akane tomando un poco de te —

de acuerdo pero…—dijo kasumi sin terminar su frase ya que se escucharon a varias personas corriendo dentro de la casa así que ella fue a ver pero…—

Ran-chan! —Se escuchó la voz de una chica de cabello castaño recogida en una cola de caballo—

Ranma! —se escuchó la vos de otra chica aproximándose al lugar en donde estaban todos—

Ranma mi amor! —Se escuchó otra voz de chica—

Tendo akaneee! — se le escucho decir a kuno —

Ay no! Ven akane corre! — Dijo ranma cogiéndola de la mano a akane y llevándosela de aquel lugar—

**._**

**._**

**._**

**._**

**Nota de autora._**

Amm emmm etto…. Hola! :D ok ya lo se me tarde mil años en volver a actualizar pero… el cole me tiene ocupadísima! Además no iba a permitir que este fanfic quedara incompleto ¡NO SEÑOR! Para eso hice una promesa antes de unirme a fanficion jeje n_nU

Pero bueno se supone que este cap. ya lo estaba haciendo pero lo deje incompleto pero bueno

Jeje otra cosa si me tarde en publicar es x mi castigo (es que me entere que mañana me van a entregar una lección en la cual saque malo y creo que después de eso ya no me dejaran estar en la compu por lo menos una o dos semanas TnT

Pero bueno

Amm

Pues hasta que ya me dejen andar en la computadora o cuando logre escaparme y escribir jejeje

PD: perdón perdón perdonnn por tardar bastante en actualizar

PD2 : perdón si tengo faltas ortográficas

Saludos n_n


End file.
